


And Today, We are One

by livingwithmermaids



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I Didn't Say this but Castiel Tops, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a proposal, and a marriage, and it's nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fan fiction, but I've written Wincest. Although I feel like usually Wincest shippers are also Destiel shippers, but Destiel shippers are not really Wincest shippers, but you know, it is what it is. Hope you enjoy!

Dean never said it aloud, but he liked the rain. It was a nice, consent sound, calming and soft. Dean always slept the tiniest but better with the rain, but he always slept the best with Castiel. While Castiel was pretty clueless about any other human interactions, he seemed to have a very good grasp on spooning. He was very good at wrapping his arms around Dean and keeping them there. While Dean slept and Castiel did god knows what, Dean always ended up closer to Castiel then he was when he first went to sleep, which, of course, Dean had no problem with.

Tonight, the rain was coming down hard, and it made Dean felt pretty content, sitting in the diner with his burger and the quiet conversation about an on the lose werewolf in the small town in Wisconsin.

Another thing Castiel seemed fond of besides cuddling was playing with Dean's fingers. He would grab whatever hand was closest and go to town. He would kiss the pads of his fingers and the palms of his hand, he would stroke every finger up and down over and over and over, and he would press his forehead into the palm of Dean's hand, and would just breathe, completely happy to stay like that for hours. While Dean was never really fond of mushy moments, whether they happened in private or in public, when Castiel grabbed his hand and started to trace the lines in his palm in the middle of him discussing the game plan with Sam, Dean had no problem with it. Sam, on the other hand, almost accidentally cut himself off and raised a surprised eyebrow.

In all honestly, Dean never really intended for Sam to ever find out. It was completely by accident, when he and Castiel were having a not-so-secret make out/cuddle session. Sam had burst through the motel door and stared at them for a bit, and they stared back. After what seemed like hours, Sam just shook his head and muttered something about renting another room and about how he prayed they didn't make too much noise.

A comfortable silence had taken over the trio, Sam and Dean eating, Castiel contently stroking Dean's fingers. When Castiel broke the silence, Dean had to repress a jump.

"What exactly is so significant about having a ring on a finger on the left hand?"

Both Dean and Sam turned to look at Castiel, who was staring intently at Dean's left ring finger.

"You don't know?" Sam asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I know what it means to have a ring. I just don't understand why. What is the benefit of marriage?"

Dean tilted his head and gave Castiel a confused look. "It's like, a step up from dating. It's a bigger deal then just going out to dinner a few times. Marriage is for life, you can't just back out."

Castiel hummed and continued stroking Dean's ring finger. "Is that bad?"

"Course not, if it's the right person." Dean gave an awkward laugh. "What uh... What brought this up?"

Castiel looked at Dean for the first time, and gave a small smile. "I just wanted to see what your take was on marriage."

Dean gave Sam a slightly panicked glanced, who gave a very confused one of his own. "Why do you want to know?"

Castiel gave a small sigh, and reached into his pocket with his free hand. "Well, I have this ring." He held up a glossy ring. "And, I've heard that marriage is a good way to show someone that you love them." Castiel slid from the diner booth and onto one knee. "I've also heard it's customary to get on one knee and tell the other person how much they love them." Castiel took a deep breath before speaking.

"Dean, I have no idea why people do the things that they do. There are a lot of references I don't understand that you seem to think are hilarious. So, while I don't understand them, I appreciate them because they make you laugh, and lord knows you deserve to laugh. There are a lot of customs that I'm not familiar with, but I'm trying to learn them, because I want to be closer to you in any way I can. I love you so much, Dean Winchester. Will you marry me?'

Dean felt like he couldn't breath. His hand covered his mouth, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the ring that Castiel held up so proudly. He was barely aware of the hushed whispers from the other costumers in the diner, he couldn't hear the words of encouragement from Sam. All he could so was stare and feel the tears sliding slowly down his face. He didn't do a thing until Castiel spoke.

"Dean?"

Dean tackled Castiel, wrapping his arms around his and hugging tight to his chest. Dean leaned back and cradled Castiels face in his hands, thumbs stroking over his jaw.

"Yes, Castiel. Yes, I'll marry you."


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the wedding. I'm not really sure if the vows are really accurate, so don't quote me on any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this.

"Jesus Dean, stop pacing! Wear a goddamn hole in the floor..."

Dean gave an angry huff, and continued to pace across the motel floor. "Fuck off. I'm getting married in a hour."

Bobby snorted. "Doesn't mean you can piss off the entire motel with all that noise you're making."

Dean gave a nervous shake of his head, and sat down on the bed with his elbows on his legs and his head in his hands. "What time is it?"

"One thirty-two. Same as it was the last time you asked me." Dean just shook his head again and started anxiously tapping his foot.

Bobby made an annoyed sound and wheeled closer to the bed. "Dean, stop that."

Dean kept tapping.

"Dean."

_Taptaptaptaptaptaptap-_

"Dean!" Bobby reached over and grabbed Dean's shoulders. "What is the matter with you boy?"

Dean stared at the floor and put his head in his hands. "I'm scared." The words were muffled.

"Speak up Dean!"

"I said I'm scared!" Dean stood abruptly and brushed past Bobby's chair, standing in front of the window with his arms wrapped around himself. "I'm really, really scared."

Dean could hear Bobby moving behind him. "Why? You shouldn't be scared. Cas asked you to marry him for a reason"

Dean sighed and tried to keep tears in. "I just... We're hunters, Bobby." Dean turned to him. "Hunters don't get nice things. Especially things like marriage. I'm just afraid that Cas and I will get married, and something will happen. I'll go back to being miserable, and Cas will leave and... And he won't come back."

Bobby gave Dean an exasperated look. "Boy, the only way Cas would leave you would be if one of you died, or if you told him to leave. Dean, he's not going anywhere. He would give you the goddamn moon if he could. Hell, he'd give you the whole universe." Bobby got closer, and if he could stand, they'd be chest to chest. "And if I came out to _North Carolina_ just for you to get cold feet, your gonna get yourself one hell of an ass whooping."

Dean's mouth twiched into a small smile. "Thanks Bobby."

Bobby opened his mouth to speak, when he was interrupted by the phone. Bobby waved away Dean before he could pick up the phone.

"Put it on speaker." Dean hissed as he flopped on the bed. Bobby just rolled his eyes and answered the phone.

"Yeah?"

 _"Hey Bobby."_ Sam's voice filtered through the speaker. Dean turned his head towards the sound.

"Sam."

_"How's it going over there?"_

Bobby spared a glance at Dean. "Well, mine won't stop moving or keep quiet. What about yours?"

Sam let out a sigh. _"The opposite. Cas hasn't moved since we got here. He's been staring at the window. He won't talk to me."_

Dean sat up with a worried look. "Is he okay? Sam, is he okay?!" A shuffling could be heard on the other end of the line.

_"Dean?"_

Dean sprung from the bed and grabbed the phone from where it was laying on the table. "Cas? S'that you?"

_"Yes Dean. Are you okay?"_

Dean instantly relaxed at the sound of Castiel's voice. "I'm fine. How about you?"

_"I'm fine. I'm just not sure exactly what to do."_

"What do you mean?"

_"I don't know how to get ready."_

Dean could feel his eyes softening. "You don't have to do anything Cas. You're fine the way you are."

_"I love you."_

Dean smiled. "I love you too."

" _Sam says I have to go. I'll see you soon._ "

"See you soon Cas."

Dean handed the phone to Bobby and laid down on the bed, slipping into sleep listening to Bobby's quiet phone conversation.

~oo~

"Dean. Dean, wake up."

Dean's eyes snapped open, and he looked up to see Bobby hovering over him. He stifled in a yawn.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About forty minutes. I thought I'd wake you up, the service starts in twenty."

Dean shot up, and he sprinted from the bed to dig through his bag. "Jesus Christ, it starts in twenty minutes and I'm barley ready!"

Bobby watched with an amused look his face as Dean shed his current clothes off and threw on his suit, stumbling to the bathroom and practically pulling himself apart trying to put everything in it's place. Five minutes later, Dean stumbled his way back out the bathroom pulling at his tie.

"So, everything look okay?" Dean panted, standing up straight and spreading his arms.

Bobby blinked and looked him over, repressing an eyeroll at Dean's tie, crooked and undone. He sighed. "Sit down. Let me fix your tie."

Dean gingerly sat on the bed, and leaned back to let Bobby tug at his collar. "You ready to go Bobby?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

Dean sucked in a deep breath. "Yeah. Yeah I think I am."

"Are you happy?"

Dean gave a small smile to Bobby as he stood from the bed. "Yes. I'm very happy."

~oo~

The church he and Castiel had chosen to get married was small and cozy. The people in the town were nice enough, and they seemed excited to have outsiders choosing to get married in their local church.

Personally, Dean would have rather gotten married in a courthouse, with no audience except Bobby and his brother, but Castiel felt very strongly about getting hitched in the house of God. When Dean told Sam about the decision, his brother rolled his eyes and made fun of how whipped he was. Dean crossed his arms like a child and silently called for Castiel to kick Sam's ass for him. They just ended up having sex after Sam left.

Dean sat down carefully, pulling at his suit and listen as Bobby wheeled next to him. He glanced around him, searching for that familiar trench coat, or his brother's mop of hair but had no luck.

Dean didn't move, until heard the fateful words.

"I would now like to invite Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak up to the alter."

Dean stiffly stood and walked towards the alter, fingers laced together in front of him. He didn't look up until he heard another set of footsteps stop in front of him.

There he was. Dressed in his freshly washed suit and trench coat and shining eyes. Castiel pried Dean's apart and held them in his.

The priest smiled, and continued. "Today we have gathered here in this house of God to witness these two men be joined in holy matrimony." He took a deep breath. "Dean and Castiel, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

Dean couldn't look away from Castiel, and it seemed that Castiel couldn't look away either. "Yes."

Castiel's stare kept Dean welded to the ground. "Yes."

"Will you honor each other as man and husband for the rest of your life?"

"Yes."

"Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

Dean could feel a pang of sadness in his gut. He new it was very unlikely that they would ever have children, and while he never really had the desire to have children, he knew that fatherhood would never be something they would see each other have. It made his stomach sink. He shook it off. "Yes."

"Yes." Castiel's answer was just a bit quieter then the others, almost unnoticeable.

The priest took a slight step back and spoke to the crowd. "Dean and Castiel will now have the opportunity to read their vows."

Dean breathed in and squeezed Castiel's hands.

"Uh... I'm not good with words, so I didn't really... write any vows." Dean closed his eyes and collected himself. When he looked back up, all he could see were Castiel's warm eyes. "But, I think that's okay, because there are no words to tell you how much I love you." Dean paused to take a breath, and looking at Castiel, he thought that if he could cry, he would be. "You know that I don't really get good things, and that if I do get good things, I sure as hell don't deserve them, but..." Deep breath "I can never repay you for what you've done for me. Jesus, I was in hell before I met you." Dean had to repress a literally. The corners of Castiel's mouth twiched upwards. "Cas, I'm so glad you asked me to marry you. I love you, so much" Dean could feel tears pooling in his eyes.

Castiel gathered himself, and open his mouth to speak. "There are many things I want to say to you, but your brother said I couldn't." Quiet laughs echoed through the church, Dean giving his own wet laugh. Castiel continued. "The first time I saw you, I thought you were beautiful. I'd never seen anyone with such a pure soul. I haven't met anyone worthy to compete with your bravery, and your will. I've cared for many thing over the years I've been here, but I have never loved anything or anyone as much as I love you. I would give up anything for you. I would do anything in my power to keep you safe. I will never stop protecting you, no matter what happens." Dean gave Castiel a big smile as he felt the first small tear slip from his eyes.

The priest stepped forward again and spoke in a quiet voice. "Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church. Please repeat after me. I Dean Winchester, take Castiel Novak, to be my husband."

"I, Dean Winchester, take Castiel Novak, to be my husband."

"I promise to be true to you, in good times, and in bad, in sickness and in health"

"I promise to be true to you, in good times, and in bad, in sickness and and health" Dean could hear his voice break, and tears slowly slid down his face. Castiel cocked his head and brought his free hand to wipe Dean's tears away.

"Don't cry," Castiel murmured as he brought his hand down to hold Dean's other hand. Dean gave a watery smile.

"I will love you and honor you for all the days of my life."

"I will love you and honor you for all the days of my life."

"Castiel, please repeat after me."

More tears came as Dean listen to Castiel repeat the words, and tried blink away the blurriness.

"Please repeat after me as you place each others rings on your fingers." The priest handed both of them their rings, and straightened his back. "Castiel, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Dean slipped the iron ring onto Castiel's finger, feeling a surge of satisfaction as the ring sat snugly on his hand. "Castiel, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"Good." The priest gave a firm nod. "Castiel, repeat after me. Dean, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Castiel slid the ring in his finger, and Dean had to keep in a sob. "Dean, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

The priest smiled and spread his arms. "By the power invested in me and the state of North Carolina, I now prononuce you Mr. Castiel and Dean Novak."

Almost immediately applause erupted, and Castiel pulled Dean into a tight embrace, kissing him hard. When they pulled apart Castiel cradled his face in his hands. "I love you so much."

Dean gave a large grin and leaned into Castiel's touch. "I love you too."

"Congradulations!" Sam wrapped the both of them in a big hug, squeezing them hard. "I can't believe you got married!" Sam let go, and Dean and Castiel pulled apart, still holding hands. Dean noiced the light tear tracks going down Sam's cheeks. He gave a small laugh.

"Have you been crying recently Sammy?"

Sam gave an affectionate grin. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Dean."

Dean turned saw Bobby wheeling his way over. He stopped next to Dean and placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm proud."

Dean sniffed, and wiped his eyes. "Thank you, Bobby."

Bobby nodded and looked at Castiel. "You take care of him now, you hear? Or I'll hunt you down myself."

Castiel gave a rare smile, and looked at Dean with fond eyes. "I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love if you comment and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
